<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kittens, relationships, parties by skkaie29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599392">kittens, relationships, parties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29'>skkaie29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Daddy Kink, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Dominant Oh Sehun, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun, jongin's a fluffy boi, kitty kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when jongin comes to a party dressed as a cat (with a little surprise), and Baekhyun holding him by the leash on his collar, how could sehun resist such a cute kitty? (even if that kitty is his mortal enemy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kittens, relationships, parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“you’ve got to be kidding me,” jongin whined, staring at the illuminating square called his phone. “why is sehun going to this party? it was only supposed to be the eight of us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun gave the younger a loud sigh and said, “if you guys don’t sort this out i don’t know what i will do with y’all. anyways, let’s discuss our costumes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin’s eyes lit up at the mention of costumes. “I WANNA BE A CATBOY!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun stared at jongin incredulously, yet slightly turned on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a… catboy?” baekhyun confirmed, staring at the grinning younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin got up from his seat and moved over to baekhyun. “my order for the costume is coming tomorrow, and i’ll need someone to help me set it up,” jongin purred in baekhyun’s ear, leaving the older hot and bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“w-what do you mean?” baekhyun asked. jongin looked at him innocently. “first off, we will need to cut a hole in my jeans. that’s where the tail will go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how the fuck will you attach the tail to your ass?” baekhyun asked, a bit afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s a buttplug.” jongin deadpanned. “that’s why i need you to help me, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“w-why me?” can’t you do it yourself?” baekhyun asked, stammering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re my owner, right? okay, maybe i haven’t gone through this part with you but you’ll be my owner, holding onto my leash and fucking me hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ok wait no beastiality here—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh shut up did you have to ruin this sexy moment— okay i worded that shit wrong.” jongin facepalmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but please, fuck me hard during the party, let everyone hear my screams, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then jongin walked out of baekhyun’s room and baekhyun was speechless and hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>soon came the day of the party and jongin and baekhyun were preparing like 2 hours early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the party was with the gang, minseok, yixing, kyungsoo, chanyeol, jongdae, junmyeon, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh god, that god forsaken bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it all started when jongin hung out with baekhyun, and they walked past sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then, sehun started talking to baekhyun and jongin felt left out, so he pulled baekhyun to a corner and started ranting to baek about sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>little did he know, sehun heard it all and since then, they have been enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin was petty, yes, and possessive, but sehun too, was petty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a recipe for disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>anyways, back to costume prep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mmm—baek—just put it in me alrea—ah!” jongin whined, when he felt that cool gel circle his rim, along with baekhyun’s slender fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait, kitten, i’m not done having my fun.” baekhyun smirked, circling jongin’s entrance slowly. without warning, he stuck two fingers deep in jongin, which made jongin’s back arch and his mouth let out a loud scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy—please—we will be late, no more…!” jongin begged, baekhyun humming and speeding up his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once there were three fingers in jongin, baekhyun thrusted and massaged jongin’s prostate, making jongin keen and whine loudly at the stimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“s-stop, or i’m gonna—ah!” jongin cried out, baekhyun showing no signs of stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mmph—st-stop—hnngh—“ jongin moaned, baekhyun rubbing against his prostate roughly with the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when jongin’s moans got high pitched and jongin was ready to orgasm, baekhyun pulled out, eliciting a whine from jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy—play fair!” jongin pouted, face red and sweaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, we can’t have the fun end yet.” baekhyun tutted, sticking the buttplug deep inside jongin and then slipping a black cockring on jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin let out a loud whine, obviously unhappy with the situation at hand. but when baekhyun whispered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i’ll wreck you later.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin decided that maybe it was all worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so, there he was, cat headband on, tail sticking out of his ass, collar and leash on, and the leash entwined in baekhyun’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and there was another surprise waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yixing welcomed them with a smile, asking, “what’s the costume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jongin’s a catboy and i’m his owner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s kinky.” yixing joked, before leading the pair inside. “make yourself at home… rooms are upstairs just in case, i have a feeling yall will— okay never mind. have fun and practice safe sex. later!” yixing smiled, before disappearing into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin whined, mouthing to baekhyun, “daddy— please, fuck me—“ looking up at him with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun just smirked, and called sehun over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh god, why did sehun look so hot?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s the costume, man?” baekhyun asked. he nudged jongin’s side, signalling for him to say something nice to sehun, but all that jongin could muster was a submissive whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, say something.” baekhyun commanded, making jongin tense up at the dominance from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...hi sehun…” jongin whispered, looking down submissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun just hummed in response, then turning to baekhyun and saying, “i’m dressed up as a mafia boss. aint it sweet? also, your costume with jongin is really kinky. didn’t know the usually dominant jongin was so submissive in bed,” sehun sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>usually, if jongin wasn’t stuffed with a buttplug and very sexually frustrated, he would’ve easily clapped back and thrown an insult to counter sehun’s snarky comment. but all jongin could muster was a small mewl, feeling the buttplug brush against his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his mouth was agape, letting out a small moan before leaning on baekhyun’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay, i think i need to take care of my kitty,” baekhyun smirked, petting the whimpering boy. “be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun, however, clutched into baekhyun’s arm just as he was leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let me join.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nya—“ jongin whimpered, feeling baekhyun take off his pants, which made the buttplug brush against his prostate again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed, and he was so freaking hard it was unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“now now, kitten, wanna be a good kitty for daddy? i’ll make you feel so good, i promise.” baekhyun smirked, looking up at sehun, signalling him to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, you’re so beautiful. but you know what would make you more beautiful? you being filled up by my and baekhyun’s cock, moaning for release, but not being able to. your prostate constantly stimulated till you cry. would you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all jongin could do was let out a whimper, needy for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun lifted up jongin’s black shirt to reveal two nipple clamps that had bells on the end of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you little slut.” sehun chuckled, with no malice. he tugged on the clamps, which made jongin scream out in pain and pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy—please—fuck me! fill me up with your cocks—please—“ jongin begged, writhing needily, blindfold dampening with his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun pulled out the buttplug, and put a condom on. he lubed himself up, and without warning to jongin, who sadly couldn’t see, he pushed in, eliciting a surprised moan from jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baekhyun started thrusting in and out furiously, fucking into him rough and deep, almost immediately finding his prostate. jongin screamed out, back arching as baekhyun slammed into him roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aaaah—daddy—“ jongin mewled, suddenly screaming when sehun started playing with his nipple clamps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then, sehun stopped and jongin whined at the loss, then he heard the sound of a condom packet opening and he got confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah—daddy baek isnt d-done with me y-yet!” jongin whined, still being thrusted into by baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten, you’re gonna take both of us at once, okay?” sehun said calmly, caressing jongin’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy—it can’t fit!” jongin cried, afraid for the pain that might ensue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun gave him a peck on the lips and said, “be a good kitty for us. safeword?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“bubbles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay, baby, prepare yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun slowly slid himself into jongin’s tight heat, jongin crying out at the stretch. baekhyun slowed down his pace, letting jongin adjust to sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all jongin could muster was a small whimper, before he screamed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’d never felt this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. he was constantly thrusted into, sehun thrusting out while baek thrusted in, baek thrusting out while sehun thrusted in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was ecstasy, and jongin could cry from the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they soon found his prostate, and they thrusted deep and rough, smashing into it with every thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dad—daddy! need to c-cum—please!” jongin cried, his kitty headband now on the bed as it fell off his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just a while more, okay?” sehun said, slowing his pace and bending forward, stroking jongin’s leaking cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin gave a small mewl at the sensation, before whimpering loudly when sehun started rubbing his slit. he had no more energy to scream, his blindfold was definitely soaked with tears, body convulsing as baekhyun thrusted roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitten—fuck, i’m gonna cum,” baekhyun groaned loudly before cumming inside jongin, jongin himself wanting release but not being able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he frustratedly mewled, “please—needa cum—!”, even more tears dampening his blindfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and jongin swore he could thank the heavens when sehun popped off the cockring, making jongin’s back arch at the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>without warning, sehun thrusted rough and hard into jongin, and jongin came almost immediately, strings of white painting his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it felt as if he was on clouds, and his body limply rested as he let out strings of “ah-ah-ah”s, riding down his high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sehun soon came after, moaning jongin’s name as he gave jongin a few more thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin laid on the bed, confused, but then warm hands started removing his handcuffs and blindfolds, and another pair of hands started wiping his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy—mmph thank you…” jongin keened, leaning into baekhyun’s touch. “you’ve been such a good kitten for daddy, you deserve a reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cuddles?” jongin smiled, pawing at the elder. baekhyun gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair, “yes. but let’s get ourselves cleaned up first, wouldn’t wanna cuddle when we are sweaty, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yep, that’s right daddy! you’re always so smart!” jongin mewled, letting himself get carried bridal style by baekhyun. sehun just smiled, thinking, “how could i hate this boy? he’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they soon found a bathroom and they all washed up, jongin was still in subspace so he was very clingy, wanting all of baekhyun’s and sehun’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once they were all cleaned up, they all went back to baekhyun’s and jongin’s dorm for cuddles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you guys, so so much.” jongin smiled, feeling the warmth of both sehun’s and baekhyun’s at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“didn’t you hate me 1 day ago?” sehun joked, but jongin wasn’t in the mood to joke around, he was too tired. so, he just smacked sehun’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“feisty kitty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait—my cat headband! i left it in the room…” jongin whined, tears welling up in his eyes. “i really liked that headband…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>upon seeing jongin tear up, baekhyun quickly cupped his cheeks and wiped away the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shh… baby, kitten, sweetheart, don’t cry. i’ll get you a new one, okay?” baekhyun also pulled out a bear stuffed toy from under the bed, and passed it to jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“here. it’s for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin looked at baekhyun with a shocked gasp. “since when?? how come you never told me?” jongin huffed, pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i saved it for this occasion. you may kill me, but everything was planned. i just hoped that by this, you and sehun would sort out your differences. and you guys did, so here’s your reward for being a good kitty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jongin looked at sehun incredulously, sehun just giving him a small smirk before ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that night, the three of them went to sleep, jongin nestled warmly in both their arms, teddy bear snugly clutched in jongin’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>since then, jongin and sehun have stopped hating each other, and gladly are starting to get along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>who knew sex could solve so many problems?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mainly self indulgent ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>